Games
by Polarbear XD
Summary: Rose  and the  gang  play truth or  dare  1  shot
1. Chapter 1

Lissa ,Christen , Eddie , Mia and Adrain and I were all in my room playing truth or dare . ' Adrain truth or dare ' I asked . ' Dare' He said automatically with a grin . ' Go to Kirova and ask her to marry you ' I said with a grin .

He paled but nodded as Lissa and everyone else started cracking up . He stood up and we all followed him out of the room . I quickly got my video camera for this .

He trudged to Kirova's office where she and ... Dimitri sat talking .

Dimitri has been gone a month in Russia .

' May I help you ' She asked as I turned the video camera on .

Adrain got down on one knee and took her hand ' My love ,will you marry me ' He asked as I Christen was outside rolling on the ground laughing . And I was about to join him .

She slapped him and I fell down laughing .

He got up and scurried out of there . I followed him out laughing till my stomach hurt .

When we all started going back to my room . ' Rose ' I heard a silk voice say . Dimitri .

I turned to him with a grin ' Hey comrade ' I said trying to calm down . ' Who's idea was it ' He asked .

' I don't know why I bother asking ' He said amused .

' Wanna play ' I asked begging in my mind he would .

I pointed to my self with a big grin . He smirked .

He suprised me and said yes .

We got to my room and I annoced Dimitri was gonna be playing with us .

' Lissa truth or dare' Adrain asked . ' Dare ' She said ' Kiss Eddie ' He laughed . Eddie's eyes widdened . Lissa glared but crawled over to Eddie and very quickly pecked him on the lips . She then crawled back to Christen who was glaring at Adrain .

' Mia truth or dare' Lissa asked her with a grin . ' truth ' She said .

' Do you secretly love Eddie ' Lissa said her smile growing bigger .

' yes ' She whispered very quickly her who face turning a deep red .

Eddie held his laughter .

' Dimitri truth or dare' Mia asked facing him . Once again shocking me ' Dare ' .

' Go flirt with Tasha ' She smiled .

I could tell my face started to grimace .

He sighed and stood up . I didn't want to see this so I stayed here with Adrain .

' Awe don't be jealous ' He smirked .

I grabbed my water and dumped it onto his then smacking him with the bottle .

' Yeah your definitly jealouss , it's kinda hot ' He smiled . I walked to the kitchen and got the contanoir of flour and came out dumped all the contants onto his head.

' Anything else' I challenged . He grinned ear to ear .

I walked back to the kitchen get the eggs out of the fridge and chucking them at Lord Annoying .

After I was finished pelting him with eggs , it looked like I tried to bake cake on Adrain .

Now I had another idea has he glared at me . I walked back into the kitchen and found some sprinkles . He started running away from me but I managed to catch him dumping the the little box of rainbow colored sprinkles all over him .

I sat down on the floor across from him scowling at me .

Everyone was wide eyed as they looked at us . ' What happened ! ' Christen demanded holding back a laugh .

' Adrain learned not to get Rose mad ' I said not turning away from a white * literally * Adrain .


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep over

Chapter 2 Sleep over .

After Adrain got a shower we were all sitting on the ground . ' What do you want to do ' Asked Christen .

' I have a idea , ' Said Lissa . ' Lets stay outside all night ' She said .

' Like we can't go inside at all ' Lissa said .

' Who ever stays out the longest wins ' Lissa said .

What ? This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby .

We all walked outside . ' Starting now '

1 hour later . 9:00 pm

' I'm hungrey ' Mia complained . ' If you go in you are gonna lose ' Said Eddie . She grumbled and walked away .

' So little dyhampir nice night ' Adrian said with a cocky grin . ' It would be nicer if you weren't here ' I grinned . He pretended to me electricuted . ' Ouch Hathaway ' He said with mockery .

This is gonna be a long night .

10:30 pm

Mia gave up cause she got hungrey , I sat in a tree bored . Dimitri sat above me . ' So what did Ivashkov do to you to make you turn him into a cake ' Dimitri asked amused .

' He asked him I was jealous , and wouldn't drop it so I caked him ' I said . ' Were you ' He asked slightly getting more amused .

' Maybe yes maybe no ' I smiled and jumped down .

' Oh ROOOSEEE where is my little dhyampir ' He sang .. horribly .

' What do you want Lord Annoying ' I shouted . ' Your company ' He sang out .

I walked over to him . He stood under a tree . I got inchs away from his face . I grabbed the branch above his head shaking it . Water splashed onto him .

I grinned skipping away .

11:45

' I gotta use the bathroom ' Lissa complained . ' Go use it ' I said with a grin . ' Nope ' She said grimace and sat down on the ground next to Christen .

11:55

Lissa was dancing around every where trying despertly trying to hold it . I laughed watching her . Dimitri walked by me with an amused look on his cute face. ' OHHHHH MY DARLING ROSE WHERE ARE YOU ' Adrian shouted . 'Kill me ' I muttered . Dimitri smirked shaking his head .

I picked up a small pebble and threw it at the back of Adrains big head . ' OW ' He hollered . When I saw Lissa running to the buliding ' I give up ' She screamed as I laughed .

Eddie sat on the ground his teeth chattering . ' Cold ' I smirked . ' No I'm just shaking here for fun ' He said grimacing as the wind blew harder .

' Yeah can't you feel the cold just crawl down your back and the wind just seep through your clothes numbing you ' I smiled torturing . ' Ugh shut up ' He chattered .

' And the chill getting into your numb body freezing you ' I smiled . He got up and ran away . As I laughed .

Christen gave up cause Adrain was annoying to much . The cold was starting to get to me now .

12:20 am

I sat in the swaying tree my teeth chattering . Dimitri climbed up by me amused ' Your blue ' He smiled . ' shut up ' I grimaced . He chuckled giving me a half smile and that smile made me warm up a few degress . ' So you were really jealous ' He smirked . ' Do you want me to push you out of the this tree ' I challenged . He sat me . I looked over and Eddie sat on the ground freezing his butt off ' Eddie ' I shouted . He looked at me . ' Don't you just love the weather , the cold just filling up your whole body ' I smiled . He glared shaking .

I saw Adrain with blue lips walking over to us . ' You and your lover having a make out session ' He asked with a cocky grin .

I jumped down and grabbed a pile of wet leaves and threw them on Adrains head as I saw Eddie retreating to the warm building .

' Ok Rose I'm going , only cause I'm bored ' Dimtiri said and .. winked and ran in .

2:00 AM

I couldn't feel my body anymore . It started snowing about an hour ago . Adrain was in the tree by me . ' You sure your not ready to give up ' I challenged . ' Not a chance little Dhyamp ' He said his voice shaking .

3:00

Adrian had fallen asleep in his tree . And I seriously couldn't stop shaking . I jumped into his tree and he was deep asleep . I dragged his body to the building . Lissa and Christen sat there with Dimtri and Eddie and Mia . I opened the door and threw his heavy body inside. He jumped up , He relaized where he was and glared at me . ' Don't fall asleep next time ' I grinned and retreated to my nice warm bed .


End file.
